Welcome Home
by FreeGrain
Summary: After a heavy storm floods her house, Blake flees to find shelter in her neighbour's home, only to find that the owner is an old past lover. {Bumbleby Week} {Yang X Blake}


**hello, Bmblb Week is a blessing upon us all**

* * *

Blake stumbled away from her house, the water pinning her hair flat across her eyes. The rain pelted down like little knives, each ice cold and chilling her down to the bone. Her clothes were soaked and dripping and her boots held no water out.

Blake swore loudly, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she tried to peer back down. The water was swift and strong, relentless rising and threatening to coming crashing into her house. It was already a foot deep.

Of course she'd have the sense to buy a house next to the river. A month ago it had been so cheap and the house so nice that Blake leapt at the chance.

But seeing it as it was now, she quickly understood why the owners wanted to get rid of it.

Surely this must be illegal or something, she thought and she stumbled back under a tree. Building on a floodplain, planning permission wouldn't let that? Would they?

She didn't know.

Crouched under the minimal shelter of a tree she gazed down at her now unlivable house. Thank Oum she'd the sense to move her treasured belongings upstairs where they'd be safer. Once the flood got in, her downstairs would be destroyed.

Blake flicked her hair, droplets spraying everywhere. She couldn't stay here. She was drenched to the skin and freezing cold. She needed to get inside.

Blake peered through the downpour and up the hill. She didn't know her nearest neighbours but she regularly heard rock music playing as she passed to go into town. She hoped they were nice.

Blake pulled her jacket tighter across her body and ducked her head as she started to run. The splash of puddles underfoot only added to the discomfort.

But she ran up, determined to get there as quick as possible. Blake quickly pulled the gate to the side and slid in, almost tripping as she went.

She knocked on the door, huddling in under the overhang. It took a few minutes before the door opened. "Um, hello-... Blake? What are you doing here? And why do you looked like a drenched cat?"

Blake's eyes widened the moment she saw who opened the door. Tall and muscular, with a body that could make people drool. Her hair was as wild and beautiful as she'd remembered and her eyes still the same vibrant purple.

"Yang. You live here?"

"Yeah! Me and Rubes got a place so we can be closer to the city," Yang grinned. "Oh do come in. You're soaking and we got a lot to catch up on."

Blake was still surprised but took a step in, shaking herself in an attempt to leave the water behind. Yang was already fussing over her with a towel, offering her tea and a hot water bottle. She didn't say no.

Blake sat down next to a roasting fire, a thick towel around her shoulders, a hot water bottle cuddled to her chest and a cup of warm tea in her hands. Blake couldn't believe that Yang of all people was living here.

Here! Right next to her.

Again… Blake's eyes trailed across the room to the kitchen in which the blonde stood, energetically talking on the phone to someone. She looked like she usually did, lazy but still put together. So familiar.

It had been.. what three years, since they'd last saw each other. Three years since they'd broken up. Three years since Blake moved away to go to college and left Yang behind.

* * *

Yang was shocked, in a way that made her hyperactive with excitement. Or nerves depending on how you saw it.

She'd moved in little over eight months ago with Ruby. Their house wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It was cosy and warm, and they'd made it homely. She quite liked it here.

Ruby was out at a friend, someone she'd met during her work hours. Which left Yang alone when the storm hit.

Rain poured out of the sky like the gods decided to sob for humanity. Yang was glad she was inside and not out exercising as she'd planned to do.

She'd just been busying around, tidying and wondering what her sister was going to do when she'd heard the knock on her door. And there standing in her doorway, huddled and soaking wet, was Blake.

"Ruby!" she hissed down the line, practically jumping around the kitchen. "Rubes! Did you know who our new neighbour was?!"

"Sis! Too loud!" Ruby complained. A background voice crackled, saying something about her father. "Ssh Weiss, Yang's yelling about something... What did you say again?"

Yang glanced back at the fireplace. "Blake's our neighbour! Why didn't I know? Why didn't _you_ know? I literally don't know what to do with myself."

"... Blake? Really?" Yang caught the hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes! Yes! She's sitting by the fire right now!"

"... talk to her! It's been so long since you guys have seen each other! You've got to do something!"

Yang could feel herself hesitating. She hated to admit it but even after these years, the years after Blake left, she was still in love with her. She still gazed at the pictures she kept on her bedside wall with an ache in her chest. She missed her with all her heart.

But Blake had left. Left for good reasons, but still left.

Did they even have that connection anymore? The way Blake looked at her, with that mix of worry and shock, Yang couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"Yang? Are you there?" Ruby's voice snapped her back into the present.

Yang shook herself, shaking her brain. "Yeah! Um.. yeah! Still here!" She attempted a laugh but it sounded so fake and bitter that even she cringed.

"Ugh, Ruby-!" There was a crackling down the line and Ruby let out a faint squeal of speaker. "Hello Yang. It's Weiss."

The friend Ruby was staying with. Yang had met her several times and though she seemed a little posh and fancy, she was a decent person. Even when she frowned in disdain at her video game collection.

"You're interrupting our dinner and while I'm _sure_ the matter is urgent, I am quite impatient. Just go talk to her. You'd beat yourself up if you didn't." Weiss was sharp and down to the point but she was right. Yang needed to talk to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby was whining in the background and Yang laughed.

"Thanks _Ice Princess,_ " Yang grinned. "Have a nice time." She hung up just after Weiss' little huff of contentedness.

Putting her phone away, Yang glanced back into the sitting room where Blake sat so elegantly on the carpet. The girl's face was still pale but she'd gotten a little bit of colour back into her cheeks.

Yang took a deep breath. Okay.

"Hey Blake-!" and she plunged in.

* * *

Blake looked up from her mug to see Yang coming in from the kitchen, a grin on her face. From an outsider's point of view she looked cool and confident but Blake still knew Yang well enough to see the nervousness lingering behind it. It was adorable.

Seeing her again, after such a time, Blake realised how empty her life had been without Yang. Sure, she'd had a great time in college and made new friends but she always felt as though she was missing something. Something that she needed.

Being back in Yang's house made her realise what that something was. It was Yang, her one and only.

Except not any more.

Blake felt a little flutter of sadness. Yang had moved on. She had moved on. Was there anything left between them?

Yang sat down beside her, her bare arms reflecting the light of the fire. If anything she seemed to be more toned, more muscular and even hotter than before. Blake blinked once.

"So… how was college?"

Blake had to choke out something, something. "I… I um… it was fun."

Yang's expression changed but it was so brief she didn't have time to register it. She shifted beside her, the nervousness not leaving her face. "Well.. I mean… that's cool…"

Blake could feel the unspoken words between them, questions that they both wanted answered. The way she was looking at her told her enough that Yang wanted to talk. About them.

Blake repositioned herself, tightening the blanket around her shoulders. It smelt of Yang.

"We don't have to make small talk," she murmured. "Let's be honest with each other… It's the least we can do." Blake raised her head. "I'm sorry I left. I really am. I missed you."

Yang gazed at her but the look in her eyes shifted to a tinge of happiness.

"I… I enjoyed college. That isn't a lie. But I missed you for all of it. I just… I know what I did was cruel to you and I'm sorry. I just… seeing you again…"

She didn't know the words to format it. She wanted another chance. Another chance with Yang to make a life together. But she didn't expect anything. Because how could she just walk away and then waltz back in expecting to be welcomed with open arms.

Blake swallowed nervously.

Yang curled her legs into her chest. "I.. I missed you as well. It hurt when you left. It did. But I got over that and moved on." Yang tilted back her head and gazed up at the light.

"But I never lost any feelings for you."

Blake could feel her heart pounding so viciously in her chest.

"I know you moved on too… but I just… I needed to say that…"

Blake leaned over and kissed her. Soft and gentle, the crackling fire humming behind them. Yang was still for a few second before Blake felt a hand on her cheek. It caressed her skin before sliding into her slightly damp hair.

Blake pressed into her, taking in all her warmth. Taking in all the memories of her. She was strong beneath her. Powerful and guiding. Everything that Blake loved and missed.

Blake was the one to break away and when she opened her eyes, she saw only love in Yang's. The blonde kissed her forehead and opened her arms without a word.

Blake slid into them, nestling back into a familiar body. She loved cuddling Yang. Yang's hands were playing with her hair, soft unspoken communication passing between them.

All past pains and heartaches were erased in forgiveness and understanding. A new slate was being forged for them.

Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang exhaled softly and spoke, words quiet and peaceful.

"Welcome home Blake."

And Blake smiled. Because this was well and truly home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
